Blood and Thistle
by MadManicMina
Summary: The story of Donika's addiction to fel magic and bloodthistle and her life is turned upside down after meeting one person. ((Rated M for same measures. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! More will be added to the summary as I post each chapter.))
1. Chapter 1 pt 1

Donika took in a deep breath of the cold air as she sat at her little camp site. She had been collecting items that several people from Tranquillien had requested and now she was pretty exhausted.  
Her head tilted back slightly and she gazed at the sky. The Eversong woods always seemed to be dark and the moon never left the sky. It was no wonder the forest was often referred to as the Ghostlands now.  
Releasing a deep breath she had taking in, Donika opened her eyes and gazed at the fire in front of her. It was but a blur, as was everything else. The magic she had used to restore her sight was wearing off. Fel magic was indeed powerful, however the more one used it, the more they needed to achieve the desired effects.

"Demon, when was my last dose?" She asked the Voidwalker who floated beside her.  
The demon chuckled. "Only last night." Normally he would take much pleasure in lying to her,but in this case, the truth was much more satisfying.  
'Damn'' She bit her lip as her body protested even more than before. It had been hard enough to function while going through the withdrawal but she didn't realize it had only been a day.  
Her hands twitched at her side before she shook her head. 'I need something...' She thought before grabbing her herbalist bag. Carefully she felt each herb. "Oww." She cried softly after sliding her fingers across the side of some silverleaf. After a few curses, she realized she had very little bloodthistle left. Again, she cursed before pulling out her herbalist handbook. The book was a blur but she tried to bring it close enough to make out the letters. It seemed to take forever as she studied each word slowly making out what each one was.  
The demon snickered "Just request another dose."  
Donika shook her head but said nothing. If she focused hard enough, she could just barely make out each letter and put them together enough to form words.  
"AH! Mageroyal!" She cheered as she finally found what she was looking for.  
Tossing the book to the side, she grabbed her herb bag and started sifting through it until she felt realized she was out of that too.  
Taking in a deep breath to keep herself calm, Donika waited for the wind to blow. After a few a few minutes a small breeze blew from her left.  
"Be my eyes demon." She chanted as she walked towards the direction the wind had blew from.  
The demon nodded before his eyes started to glow and Donika was granted temporary sight. She couldn't help but to smile. Even though the Eversong woods were gloomy and full of despair, she couldn't overlook the beauty of the forest. The giant mushrooms that glowed hypnotically and lit her surrounds. The magic orbs fused into the trees, sucking the life out of them, but never enough to fully kill them. The silver glow from the moon reflecting off the water. There was an odd aroma in the air, but it wasn't unpleasant to her.  
"It is time to go." She told the demon while walking off away from her small camp site. With her vision restored, she started searching the surrounding area for some mageroyal. She had seen a small cluster the other day when she was in the area but she couldn't recall where.

It had been an hour since she first started looking for the mageroyal and she had found nothing more than annoying giant spiders and lynx.. Not even a trace of where it had grown. Was it really that rare in these parts? As she fought her way past the spiders, which were nearly three feet taller than her, she was getting desperate. Would the trolls know? No, surely not. Even if they did, forest trolls would never tell her, especially after her mission of wiping most of them out the other day. No, the forest trolls were NOT an option.  
She sighed before glaring at the demon who had a rather smug look on his disfigured face. "I don't want any of your comments..." She whispered before noticing a small plant growing just ahead. She gave a small smile before running towards it. Kneeling down, she gathered the plant and put what she needed from it into her herb bag. "There we go." She said before standing and realizing where she was. It was an old night elf camp that had been destroyed. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Quickly she glanced around but saw nothing other than the old wagons and tents.  
"Lets-" Her words were cut off by a hand around her mouth and a knife to her throat.


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

Her heart began to race as she tried to think of a way to escape. She suddenly realized her vision was back to being practically gone and blurry. She focused but did not feel anything covering her eyes. She glanced to the side where her demon should have been. She could see magic residue on his wrist shackles that laid on the ground. Had he been killed with merely one hit? She leaned back against whatever had her, trying to move her neck away from the blade that pressed against it. She noticed the body of the creature was very broad and buff. "Oh lord, it is a troll or worse, an orc..." She thought before taking in a deep breath, trying to figure something out. "I kazreth, I kazreth." she mumbled the Orcish saying, praying she had her words right. Slowly she raised up her hands, showing she surrendered.

Slowly the knife was moved away from her throat however large hands gripped her shoulders and turned her to face the creature. She winced at the strength it had before looking up at the face. She was shocked to see it was no troll nor an orc. It was a Kal'dorei. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she couldn't help but to shutter. Fear spread through her, as she began to panic. Never had she heard anything good about a Kal'dorei but worse, she knew of the hate they held for her kind.  
"Stop struggling." He ordered in a very deep and stern voice. She was surprised that he spoke Thalassian, but she did not question it. She tried to remain still, however the fact her vision was failing did not help at all. She was completely helpless and she had no way of summoning her demon.

"You do not seem Sin'dorei." He stated in a almost confused tone. His hands loosened slightly on her shoulders, however he knew she would not be able to escape his grasp.  
Donika gave a frightened look before taking in a deep breath. She thought of lying to the man however, what else could she possibly be?  
"Your features are odd for your kind." He added before leaning down to look closer at her face. Without meaning to, Donika leaned her head back, trying to get away from his face. However, she couldn't help but to notice his glowing amber eyes. "You are blind?" He asked almost doubtfully before letting go of her shoulders. "There is no honor in killing the defenseless." He said before shaking his head and giving a large sigh.

For a moment, Donika was not sure what she was supposed to think. This man was about to kill her but suddenly changed his mind based on her features. Did he not know she was powerful? Feeling offended she quickly tried to summon her demon while the elf had his back to her. However, as if he could sense the magic, he quickly turned around and grabbed her hands, breaking her focus. "I would not do that little one." He growled, his deep voice booming as he spoke. She tried to jerk her hands free, but was unable to. "What are you doing here?" She inquired, still trying to free her hands.  
His amber eyes locked onto hers for a moment before he scoffed. "As if I should tell you anything." He snorted before pushing just hard enough to make her fall to the ground. "Stay." he chuckled while walking over to one of the wagons.

Quickly, Donika jumped up and tried to cast a spell on the wretched elf, since she knew she would never be able to outrun him with her short legs. As she worked on casting the spell, her sight was starting to get worse. With the spell fully cast, she sent a ball of fire in the direction she thought he was in. There was a loud boom before she could hear something burning. A smile formed on her face as she began to summon her demon again. She desperately wanted to see the damage she did to the man. However she felt the wind of him rushing towards her. He grabbed her hands again and pushed her, harder this time, to the ground. "Stop that!" He yelled before giving a small growl. "You will ruin all my supplies you spiritless thing!"

Donika gave a small cry as she hit the ground rather hard this time. Her eyes began to water as she realized she could do nothing. If she ran, he could easily catch her. If she tried to cast another spell, he might get tired of her trying to kill him and he might just take her life. For the first time in a long time, she was completely helpless.  
The man took in a deep breath before realizing he could make use of her. "I make you a deal, little elf. You help me and I spare you."  
She bit her lip and tried not to respond. Honestly she wanted to curse him and at least try to run. After a moments thought, she decided it was her best bet.

Jumping to her feet, Donika ran as fast as she could. She could barely see anything but luckily she managed to dodge the trees by seeing the glowing of the mushrooms and orbs attached to them.  
She made it a good few yards and for the first time, she had hope of escaping. She didn't hear anything behind her, only her footsteps. Despite this, she didn't want to stop. She couldn't Her fear was driving her to go until her feet gave out! However, they would not be able to get that tired. Suddenly, her feet were bound together by something and she fell hard against the ground.  
No matter how hard she tried, she could not keep her eyes from closing as she fell unconscious.

* * *

**NOTE:** For those who do know:  
*The Kal'dorei are night elves.  
*The Sin'dorei are blood elves.  
When Donika was speaking Orcish (or trying to at least), she meant to say "I surrender, I surrender" What she really said? Well...I don't speak Orcish either so your guess is as good as mine.


End file.
